Halo: It's All Or Nothing
by ShadowMan287
Summary: Set in 2543, or 18 years into the Human Covenant war, this story tells the tale of a Spartan team known as Fireteam Siren. Soon these Spartans go from cogs in a machine to finding themselves taking part in a all or nothing secret UNSC mission to save all of humanity. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1: Fireteam Siren

**First Halo Fanfic here so I hope you like it! Be sure to leave reviews as it only helps!**

The year is 2543, humanity is in the middle of its 18th year of war with an alien alliance known as The Covenant. The near two decades of intergalatic fighting had caused the greatest of casualties and begun to slowly but surley push humanty towads extinction. One by one the many colonies humanity had established were taken over and glassed by The Covenant. At this rate it was only a matter of time before humanity's alien foes could potentially discover Reach or worse, Earth. The latest colony to be attacked was "Revelation" a smaller populated world compared to most of humanity's other colonies. Evacuation was going well untill The Covenant set up an Anti Air gun outside of the colony's largest city preventing any of the evacuation shuttles from launching safely. It was only a matter of time before the shuttles would be destroyed by invading Covenant ground forces, or shot down by the Anti Air gun. In a desperate move to save the colonist the UNSC sent in a squad of Spartan III soldiers known as "Fireteam Siren" to neutralize the Anti Air gun.

Most Spartan III soldiers were orphans taken by the Office of Naval Inteligence between the ages of four through seven, but Fireteam Siren was different. All six of their members were taken from their parents at the age of six and replaced with clones destined to die, similar to that of their predacesors, the widley reconized and loved Spartan II soldiers. ONI operatives saw something unique in the six children at the time and hoped they could be special. They were right, now all at age 18 Fireteam Siren became one of the most reliable Spartan teams the UNSC had to offer second only to the incredible Blue Team led by none other than Spartan 117 himself. Firetam Siren consisted of four male Spartans and two female Spartans.

First there was Chase, Spartan A-226, the squad's leader. Chase wore a MK 6 prototype helmet with two commando shoulder pads and his primary weapons consisted of the assult rile and the spartan laser. Next was Chase's best friend since day one of boot camp, Malcom A-227, who wore an EVA style helmet with Hazop shoulder pads and used a shotgun aong with a grenade launcher. Then there was Lilly A-300 who donned a scout helmet with recon shoulder pads and was the squads best shooter and sniper along with serving as a scout for joint op missions with other UNSC Personel. Lilly's partner in crime when it came to scouting was Spartan Logan A-249 who donned a recon helmet and recon shoulder pads and was a expert with the DMR rifle. Next was Sarah A-276 who used an air assault helmet and two air assault shoulder pads and primarily used a battle rifle. Last but certaintly not least was Cody A-199, the teams tech expert, who wore a MK 5 helmet with two security shoulder pads and primarily duel wielded two SMGs. All six of the spartans armor was lime green with white as as a secondary color. (Imagine Halo Reach style armor for all of them). The six warriors made their way to the Anti Air gun in hope of saving thousands of lives. Everything was quiet but the sound of nature and the squad's marching before Logan broke the silence of the group.

"So how the hell are we supposed to take this gun out?" he asked

"We shoot it" Lilly answered bluntly

"Fair point" Logan responded

"No worries guys" Malcom chimed in "I have an explosive charge that should do the trick."

"Haha always packing the big guns." Cody said with a light chuckle

Chase than spoke "Everyone stay focused, we have lots of people counting on us to take this gun out. This path were on should lead us right behind where the gun is placed."

"So we'd have the element of suprise on the Covenant forces guarding the gun?" Sarah questioned

"Exactly." Chase answered

The team continued fast marching through an old trail in the middle of the woods just outside the city. Chase took point with Lilly and Logan right behind them on his left and right flanks with Sarah and Cody in the middle and Malcolm bringing up the rear in the back. The trail kept them away from any Covenant patrols but the squad was still on high alert for any noise or movement.

"So Chase how'd you know about this trail anyway?" Cody asked

"Because...becuase I used to live right around here...before i became a Spartan"

The five other spartans were both quiet and stunned. For none of them ever had the chance to return to their homeworld, even if it was just while they were on a mission. And Chase always talked about how much he both loved and missed his family.

"Wait do you know if your family is okay?" Lilly asked in a nervous voice

"No but I lived on a farm with my parents and my llittle sister Megan just past this trail, they were good people, and I hope they made it out."

The other five could sense the sadness in Chase's voice. Chase's helmets visor also hid the few tears running down his face. It was hard for them to see their courageous leader who they all looked up to being caught in a vicious tornado of emotions. Sarah could'nt remain silent any longer.

"Chase" she said quietly "You kno-"

"Wait queit!" Logan whispered "There's the gun!"

The gun was massive in size. There were 10-15 brutes guarding the gun with squads of both grunts and jackals patrolling the area. It would only be a matter of time before the shuttles in the city waiting to be cleared for takeoff would be overrun by Covenant forces. Soon after arriving at enemy gun Fireteam Siren recieved a transmition from the unsc.

"Come in Spartans! This is Sgt. Johnson of the UNSC marines, I've got a whole lot of alien bastards on me and my position. Were trying to cover the shuttles but were being overrun! Were running low on ammo and won't be able to hold much longer, tell me your about to get that damn gun down!"

Malcolm activated his helmets communication system.

"Don't worry Sgt. where at the gun and it will be down soon. Prepare to get those civilians and your marines the hell off this planet."

Chase scanned the area and quickly came up with a plan. They were on a small hill overlooking the Anti Air gun and would have the element of suprise. He also noted this was a perfect sniper's nest for Lilly.

"Okay this is what were going to do, Lilly I want you to snipe those plasma containers which should take out several of the nearby brutes. Then Logan and I will charge the left flank while Sarah and Cody take the right flank. Malcom I want you moving up the center and take out the brute captain. Than we will deal with the gun."

The spartans nodded and got into position, they were like a pack of wolves circling a wounded buck, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Lilly than fired on the plasma containers causing an explosing killing three of the brutes in an instant, Logan and Chase than immediatly charged the left flank gunning down the Covenant forces before they even knew what was happening. Sarah and Logan did the same from the right. Malcolm in a full on sprint chaged the brute captain hitting him in the chest with his fist, shattering his armor before knocking him to the ground with a punch to the head breaking the captain's helmet in two. He than ended it all with pointing his shotgun inches from the brute's face and pulling the trigger. A squad of marines would barley be able to stand their ground against a brute captain, but Malcolm ended the fight within five seconds after the brute had even locked eyes with him. When the brutes had fallen the Spartans went to work on the jackals, when most of the jackals had fallen the few remaining grunts began to panick and run. Lilly picked them off one by one and now all that was left for the spartans was the Anti Air gun. Malcolm placed his explosive charge on the gun and roughly twenty seconds later the gun was destroyed. Chase than activated his helmet radio.

"All unsc forces this is Spartan 226, the gun is destroyed I repeat the gun is destroyed! Get those shuttles the hell out of here!"

The Spartans looked up in the sky and saw the shuttles from the city along with unsc troop transports safely escaping the planet surface. Chase just so happened to look towards his left and saw a large pillar of smoke coming from beyond the trees. In shock he droped his assault rifle to the ground and ran into the woods in the direction of the smoke with his spartan laser still attached to his back.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Whose your favorite spartan from fireteam Siren? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys wanna see in this story? Be sure to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

The Spartans looked up in the sky and saw the shuttles from the city along with unsc troop transports safely escaping the planet surface. Chase just so happened to look towards his left and saw a large pillar of smoke coming from beyond the trees. In shock he droped his assault rifle to the ground and ran into the woods in the direction of the smoke with his spartan laser still attached to his back.

* * *

The rest of the spartans saw Chase take off into the nearby woods. Sarah was the first to follow him, everyone else was close behind her. Logan was a few steps behind the group as he stopped to pick up Chase's assult rifle he threw to the ground.

"Chase where are you going?" Sarah shouted with a voice both scared and concerned

"What did you see? Was it something to do with the smoke?" Cody asked

Chase did not answer any of his teamates shouts or questions, but continued to run as fast as he could. Out of all of his fireteam he was by far the fastest of them all. The distance between him and his squadmates, who were at one point merely steps behind him, continued to increase untill he was completley out of sight. Lilly suggested they keep moving in the direction of the smoke.

**Chase's POV: **

When I saw the smoke I feared for the worst, I knew exactly where it must have been coming from. It was from my family's farm or atleast I assumed it was, in fact I wasn't sure if the old place was stil there. However I soon realized it was, when I finally made it through the thick trees I saw everything. I saw my old home.

To my left was our large stables building where we kept our cattle and horses, and coming out of the top of the building was a huge pillar of smoke and fire. To my right was my family's main house. It was where we ate and slept and spent most of our time when we weren't working all day. I drfited of into a trance looking at what was once my life, however I was brought out of this trance as quickly as I entered it when I heard a shriek coming from behind the house. It was a voice I hadn't heard in almost 12 years, my mother's voice.

I ran to the back yard of what was once my home and saw a sight beyond horrifying, I saw a Spec-Ops class elite wielding an energy shield in one hand, and a needler in the other. Roughly 10 yards away I saw my mother and my father both with horrified looks on their faces as the elite raised it's needler ready to kill them both.

"No!" I screamed as I pulled out my magnum attached to my side, I thought about going for my Spartan Laser on my back but it was two risky. Looking back I wished I hadn't dropped my assult rifle to the ground before running into the woods.

The Elite heard me and turned towards me ready to fire at me now, I shot the elite twice damaging its shields before it started to shoot its needler at me. I did a quick barrel roll to my left and fired another two quick shots now disabling the elite's shield and with one more pull of the trigger I planted a bullet in between the elite's eyes killing it on impact.

"Are either of you hurt?" I aked as I ran towards my parents. The man who I once called my father ignired me as he ran to my right shouting something that made my blood run colder than it ever had before.

"Megan!" he shouted "Megan can you hear me?"

It was my sisters name. I looked to where he was running and saw a girls body lying motionless with two pink needles sticking out of her back. The same needles from a covenant needler. I felt my heart drop, that girl was my sister. I instantly dropped down to one knee, putting my hand over the portion of my helmet where my mouth was as teers began to silently rush down face. I than began to hear footsteps coming from behind me.

**Logan's POV: **

The five of us continued to run in the direction of the smoke, but ran faster after we heard several shots from what sounded like both a magnum and a needler. It wasn't much longer before we found chase. He was kneeling on one knee with his visor facing down and into his right hand. It wasn't hard for us to put the puzzle pieces together and realize what we just saw. Chase lost his sister.

* * *

Hey I know its a stupidly short update but trust me I have so mich more planned for the coming days!

**Be sure to leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Down Time

**Logan's POV: **

The five of us continued to run in the direction of the smoke, but ran faster after we heard several shots from what sounded like both a magnum and a needler. It wasn't much longer before we found Chase. He was kneeling on one knee with his visor facing down and into his right hand. It wasn't hard for us to put the puzzle pieces together and realize what we just saw. Chase lost his sister.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The six spartans were all quiet as they had to watch Chase's parents look over the dead body of their own daughter and his sister. At only 16 years old she became the latest of far to many victims of the Human Covenant War. She was only four years old when Chase last saw her. He reflected on how much of her childhood he missed, than he realized how much of a childhood he missed out on. Chase could'nt be silent any longer.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for your loss." Chase said as he finally broke the long silence. These were the first words he'd spoken to his father, his life long role model, in twelve years.

"Why would you be? You never even met her." his father shouted back at him.

The other five spartans felt their hearts ache for their leader. Chase knew that under no circumstances could he tell his parents who he was. He knew they would also never believe him, they'd probably think he was a madman. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about breaking that protocol for a few moments. His father spoke again.

"How about you do us both a damn favor and get the hell out of here now!" he screamed with tears forming in eyes.

Malcolm walked up behind chase and put his hand on his shoulder, Chase looked up at him and knew what he was about to say. He got up and turned to face his team. The leader he was knew he could'nt let his emotions get in the way of what mattered most, his fellow Spartans. Looking at them he suddenly felt comforted, they were his family now.

"Spartans." he said trying to hide his emotions "Were done here."

"Lead the way, were right behind you buddy." Cody responded.

"Exactly what he said." Sarah responded with a smile under her helmet.

Fireteam Siren than began their long walk back to the UNSC camp located on the outskirts of the city. On their way out of the farm they noticed something sticking out of the ground, it was a tomb stone. They than noticed it was a marked with Chase's name stating he died in 2531 at the age of six. There were rumors about how clones were sent to the family's of spartans after a canidate was abducted. This site confirmed these rumors. The other five spartans realized that their parents suffered the same fate as Chase's did. They were also replaced with clones, leading their parents to believe they lost their child. This made them uneasy, but it also brought them the slightest bit of peace as they now knew the truth behind their abductions.

The Spartans were all silent until they made it back to the camp. To their surprise they were greated by an unexpected figure. The man who was before them was known as captain Steven Daulton, one of the highest ranking officers of the UNSC navy. The six spartans quickly raised their hands to salute the captain, shortly after Daulton did the same.

"At ease spartans." The Captain responded in a proud voice. "It's a long story but you all have been transfered under my command by Admiral Cole himself, so I need you all to come with me right away. I'll brief you on my ship so lets go."

Fireteam Siren and Captain Daulton entered a pelican which took them into orbit. They than layed eyes on Captain Daulton's ship, the _UNSC_ _Explorer's Aspiration. _It was one of the largest and heavily equiped ships of the entire UNSC navy at the time. Once on board the ship Captain Daulton instructed them to take some down time and meet him on the bridge in one hour.

The Spartans all went their seperate ways. Captain Daulton than made his way up to the ship's bridge where he was greated by his first officer Commander Frank West, and the ship's artificial inteligence unit Cosmos.

"Welcom back to the bridge captain." Said Commander West with a salute. Captain Daulton silently nodded and saluted him as well. He than walked up to the front of the bridge and looked out to the stars.

"Cosmos has the course been ploted?" he asked the ship's A.I.

"Yes sir, we should arrive in about two hours. Have you informed the crew of our destination?"

He let out a small sigh. "No, but I pray that they will understand when we get there."

Logan wasn't the best at downtime, as a spartan he didn't fully know how to relax. So he decided to spend his down time in the ship's shooting range. When he walked into the shooting range all eyes turned towards him. Not many of the marines on the ship had seen a spartan up close before. Logan also noticed in the corner of the room he saw a group of men in ODST shirts giving him the death stare. This did't suprise them as the Spartans and ODSTs always had a tense relationship so Logan did his best to ignore them and picked up a DMR before firing at targets on the wall.

Malcolm, Lilly, and Cody found themselves on the ship's port observstion deck. Malcolm was frustrated and found himself walking around the deck while Cody and Lilly attempted to calm him down.

"This isn't right!" Malcolm shouted "Were spartans, we need to be where the fight is, and right now that's at Revelation."

"Admiral Cole pulled us from our post for a reason, I'm sure it will make sense soon." Cody replied trying to ease his squadmate's thoughts.

Malcolm stopped to face the two spartans. "Were supposed to be the ruthless warriors humanity needs to protect them from The Covenant. They need us to lead them, and how the hell are we supposed to do that from a ship leaving the front lines?"

"Leaders don't always have to be at the front lines. At the end of the day the leaders go where they need to be." Lilly answered.

Malcolm shook his head. "That might be true for captains and admirals, but we...were just different." He said in a quiet voice before walking out of the room.

Across the ship at the starboard observation deck Chase found himself alone standing by the deck window, still in his full set of armor, staring out into the blackness of space. He than heard footsteps to his right and turned his head to see sarah walking towards him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Logan answered.

Sarah than removed her helmet revealing her blonde hair, and scattered freckles which rested just under her two brown eyes.

"You don't sound fine."

Chase punched the wall in a fit of rage creating a small dent. Luckily only Sarah was in the observation deck so nobody else heard the sound.

"Well what the hell do you want me to say?"

Chase's shouting caused Sarah to take a few steps back. She than shouted back in a tone mixed with anger and sadness.

"I just want to know if you were okay! If what happened to you today happened to me I don't know hell I could be okay!"

Chase was quiet he put his head down looking at the floor of the deck. Without saying a word Sarah walked up to chase and hugged him tightly. Chase had no reaction at first, but eventually he gave in and wrapped his arm around her back which only made Sarah tighten the hug she gave him.

"I'm sorry Sarah."

"Please, don't be."

Soon after they were interrupted by the ship's communiation system. It was the voice of Cosmos.

"Fireteam Siren please report to the bridge immedialy, captain's orders."

* * *

Well that's part three! I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Be sure to leave a review! And if you really like it be sure to hit the story with a favorite ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Issues

**Normal POV:**

After the Spartans heard the message from Cosmos they all met at an elevator which took them up to the bridge. There they were greated by him moments later.

"Ah welcom spartans." Cosmos said as he appeared on the bridges central table. "I'm Cosmos, the ships artificial intelligence unit, Commander West will be with you shortly."

Lilly took a few steps forward. "So Cosmos, where exactly are we?"

"Were orbiting a recently discovered planet once home to the Forerunners. ONI intel states that this plannet contains an artifact with Forerunner knowledge and technology. Its our job to secure this data and prevent the Covenant from getting to it first. Our forces are already spread thin, but if this intel is as valuable as ONI says it is, it could be the beginning of the end for humanity if the Covenant obtain it."

"That's not going to happen" Sarah replied. "The Covenant won't win."

"Cosmos, what is the artifsct exactly?" Malcolm questioned.

"It's a long story..."

Before Cosmos could begin explaining the mission to the spartans, Commander West exited the elevator to the bridge and greeted both the Spartans and Cosmos. Fireteam Siren quickly fell in line to salute the officer, and the commander did the same. He was in his late fourtys or early fifties. His hair was mostly black with a few strands of grey hairs. He had a light stubble for a beard. He spoke to the spartans in a deep voice with an honest looking smile.

"So you guys must be the legendary fireteam Admiral Cole told us all about. I'm Commander Frank West, the first officer of the Explorer's Aspiration. I can speek for myself and the Captain when I say were glad to have you all aboard."

"Good to meet you sir" Chase responded "May I ask where the Captain is?"

"He just went over to the communications room, he is giving a mission report to the Office of Naval Intelligence. He asked me to inform you all of this mission and what your roles will be. I assume Cosmos has already given you some information?"

Cosmos smilied. "Yes sir, I told them about the Forerunner planet like you instructed me to."

"Good work Cosmos, I'll take it from here."

"Aye aye sir!" responded Cosmos. His holographic image than dissapeared from the table as Commander west pulled up a 3D hologram of the planet they were orbiting. Commander West than began breaking down the mission plan to the spartans.

"Alright, ONI believes that this Forerunner planet is home to a artifact known simply as The Vault. The Vault is believed to hold tons of Forerunner information and artifacts. Including a map of our entire galaxy and whether each planet is home to native life. If the Covenant find this information, They will find our colonies much quicker. They will also know the exact location of Earth, and that it serves as our home planet. If they find Earth, with our forces already spread so thin...the war is basically as good as over. To make matters worse the Covenant already have a foothood on the planet and are currently searching for The Vault so we have to act fast. Thats where you come in Chase. You will be leading the first assault on the planet's surface to secure a landing zone for the Aspiration. You and a squad of orbital drop schock troopers will take drop pods to the planet's surface and clear out a landing zone we've found. Once the ship's on the ground we will rendezvous with our contact and begin searching for The Vault while making sure the Covenant don't find it."

"ODSTs?" Chase asked "Why can't I just take the rest of Fireteam Siren?"

"When the landing zone for the Aspiration is secured your squadmates will take part in other assigned missions we have planned. I am aware about the tense relationship between spartans and ODSTs but the Captain and I need the best of the best for this mission."

Chase didn't like the idea of working with ODSTs, and he definitely did not like having his squad sepeated for long periods of time. But he knew better than to question a commanding officer.

"Understood sir, when do the ODSTs and I drop?"

"We want boots on the ground in twenty so be at the drop chamber in fifteen."

Before Chase could respond, Cody spoke. "By the way sir, who is our contact on the surface?"

West was quiet. He ran his fingers against his stubble for a few brief moments. He was looking for the right words to explain the situation to the spartans. There was no easy way to deliver the information so he just decided to say it straight to their faces and hope for the best.

"Our contacts...are a group of Elites defecting from the covenant." He said looking down at the floor.

"WHAT?" Cody shouted at the top of his lungs. "You expect us to trust them?"

"Cody calm down!" Malcolm responded

"No Malcolm, those bastards glassed our planets for almost 20 damn years! This has to be trap!"

Chase than stepped in front of Cody with fire in his eyes. "Cody that's enough you are way out of line! You have to keep those thoughts to yourself and we do not address commanding officers and teamates like that!"

Cody took a step back. "Commander, my apologies for losing my temper. It won't happen again."

"It's alright son." Commander West replied with a smile. "Believe me the Captain and I didn't expect you guys to take the news easily."

* * *

**Chase's POV: **

I couldn't belive Cody lashed out like that against the Commander. But deep down I couldn't fully blame him. It was crazy to think that we'd be fighting alongside the same elites my squad's been fighting against for the last four years since we finished training. After the Commander finished his briefing, I took the elevator down to the drop chamber where I found Captain Daulton and a group of ODSTs in full uniform waiting for me.

"Ah there he is." said Captain Daulton as he motioned me over to him. "Men this is sierra 226, Chase. He will serve as the commanding officer for this mission. Now I am fully aware about the drama between the Spartans and ODSTs but I'm expecting you to act like mature men and put any personal feelings aside."

The Captain than turned to one of the ODSTs who I assumed to be the squad's leader due to extra green stripes on his armor the other ODSTs did not have.

"Sgt. Howard have you briefed your men on the mission?"

Howard turned to look at the captain. "Yes sir all the men know what to expect." He sounded like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, his voice sounded as if he was slightly annoyed at something.

The Captain dismissed us and told us to load up and get ready to drop. I went over to the weapons area and picked up an assault rifle and a spartan laser, my usual loadout, Sgt. Howard and I were the last two to enter our drop pods. Before entering my pod I tured to face him.

"I'll se you on the surface Sgt." I said just so I could say something to ease the tension. Right after I said this to him, he quickly turned and walked right up to me.

"Cut the crap spartan." He said to me. "Just know I've got no reason to respect you, so let's just get this damn mission over with. You might be in charge for this opperstion but these are MY men. Their lives are a priority to me, yours isn't."

I was furious, but this behavior did not suprise me. Still, I took a few steps closer towards the Sgt. until my visor was practically inches away from his helmet.

"Duly noted." I said to him as I turned around to get into my drop pod. He did the same.

* * *

**Alright there's part 4! Be sure to leave a review so I know that you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Feet First

Alright finally we have chapter 5. As of right now I have the plot for the story finished but the actual script has a long way to go still. For now enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Chase and the ODSTs all entered their drop pods, roughly ten seconds after the hatches closed the pods were launched down at the planets surface. Fortunately the planet's sun had not risen yet meaning the the entry of the pods was not noticed by anyone on the ground. A few minuets after dropping from the ship, the drop pods reached the surface. Chase and the five ODSTs exited their pods and made their way into the nearby woods to plan their next move. After they felt they were well hidden in the woods, Chase explained his plan to the others.

"Alright, were a few clicks south of the landing zone Captain Daulton wants us to clear out. If we start marching now we should be able to get to the landing zone before the sun comes out meaning we would have the cover of darkness on our side. We have to be on high alert though, its still possible we attracted the attention of nearby patrols so we should procede with caution."

"We get it spartan, that's common sense." Sgt. Cole interrupted in a rude tone. Chase knew he wasn't going to let the Sgt. get under his skin, but at the same time he wasn't going to back down from him.

"Than let's move out." he responded.

The five ODSTs and Chase than began their march through the woods up towards the landing zone. About an hour in to their march, one of the ODSTs, Cpl. Francis Waller, spoke up.

"Eyes on." Waller whispered. "Two elites, plus grunts as backup."

Under the cover of darkness the soldiers crouched down and took aim against their unsuspecting foes. A barrage of gunfire errupted causing a state of panic by the grunts. Soon after the Covenant patrol sent a wave of plasma rounds back at the soldiers. The ODSTs took cover behind the nearby trees while Chase charged one of the elites, he than knocked it to the ground with a single punch before taking out his knife and stabbing it in the eye. Immediatly after he turned and shot the few remaining grunts with his assault rifle while the ODSTs took out the other elite. After the fighting stopped the ODSTs left their cover.

"Nice work spartan." Cpl. Waller commented. Chase nodded in response, and shortly after he saw the outline of an active camo elite come from behind Sgt. Howard. It was weilding an energy sword and ready to strike him. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sgt. get down!" Chase shouted as he open fired. Sgt. Howard didn't undertsand what he said at first and the next thing he knew he had bullets flying past him a few inches to his left. He soon fell down with ringing in his ear. He than turned around to see the dead body of an elite behind him. Chase held out his hand to help him up but he refused it and stood up on his own.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he screamed at the spartan.

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, THATS WHAT!" Chase replied just as loud.

"You almost shot me in the head! You nearly killed me!"

"The elite with the energy sword behind you would have killed you also!"

The two kept arguing for another minuet without stopping before Cpl. Matthew Anderson, Sgt. Howard's second in command, spoke up.

"GUYS!" he shouted. "I don't know if you noticed but we have bigger things to worry about than this." Howard gave him a stern look.

"Your out of line Anderson" he replied.

Cpl. Waller also joined the conversation. "With all do respect sir he's right."

There was a long pause. "Than lets move." Howard said as he picked up his weapon. As he walked past chase he made sure to hit his side with his shoulder.

The other ODSTs and Chase began to follow the Sgt. After another five minuets of walking the group came acoss the landing zone Captain Daulton wanted them to clear. It was a large area of flat land with the edge of a cliff on one side, and thick woods on the other. Along with large mountains to the far left and right. It was a good landing zone because this meant the Covenant could only attack from one side.

The sun was starting to come out but the soldiers and spartan still had time to position themselves for a suprise attack. Infantry was estimated to be in the twenties or thirties. Two anti-air wraiths were also spoted. Chase equipped his spartan laser and aimed it at one of the wraiths. The wraith exploded on impact causing panick in the Covenant infantry, the ODSTs than open fired gunning down the unsuspecting Covenant forces. After Chase destroyed the second wraith he pulled out his assault rifle and helped finsh off the remaining Covenant forces. After the landing zone was clear, Sgt. Howard contacted the Explorer's Aspiration.

"Bring her down Captain, your landing zone is clear."

* * *

**On The Explorer's Aspiration Bridge:**

Captain Daulton looked outside his ship's windows as it began its decent to the planet's surface. After it had landed he requested Cosmos to send the rest of Fireteam Siren to the bridge.

**Lilly's POV: **

We all sat in one of the crew lounges together waiting for our next assignments. As Spartans we were never really used to sitting around and waiting. We had grown so used to always being on the front lines most of the day to the point where we almost didn't know how to relax. Still it felt nice to sit down without all of our armor on for an hour or so. Eventually we heard a transmition from Cosmos to report to the bridge. We entered the bridge and were given a briefing from Captain Daulton of our next assignments.

"Spartans, Chase and the ODSTs have just secured our ship's landing zone so we finally have a foothold on the planet. The next couple of hours are going to be verry crucial if we are to keep that foothold. That's where the rest of you come in. Logan, you'll be deployed with the Aspiraion's marines to set up a defensive line in the woods near the landing zone. Its vital that we keep Covenant forces away from the Aspiration at all costs."

We all turned towards Logan. "Consider it done sir." he replied.

"Thats what I like to hear. As for you two Lilly and Sarah, you two will take part in a scouting operation. We need to learn more about the surrounding area. Laslty Malcolm and Cody, I want you two and a smal force to acompany me to meet the defecting elites. Does everyone understand their roles?"

"Sir, yes sir." we all said in unison.

Just than we heard the doors to the bridge open, we turned and saw Chase enter the room and make his way over to us. Sarah than turned to greet him.

"Welcome back." she said with a smile.

"Good to be back." he replied. Captain, no casualties were suffered during the mission, and I'm awaiting my next assignment."

Captain Daulton nodded his head. "Well Chase for now I want you to stay here and assist Commander West and Cosmos in establishing a base of operations here. Everyone else you have you orders, good luck."


End file.
